Just Friendly Jealousy
by Redline57
Summary: Summary: Minami is feeling a little self conscious about her girlish appearance, or her own opinion of the lack thereof. She decides to tell a friend about how she feels. Yes it ends up being yuri-ish.


Iwasaki Minami is a relatively quiet girl with a quiet demeanor. Her personality can be observed as that of a loner, calm and collected, and some would say pretty cool. Underneath that rather stoic looking girl is someone who is better described as an introvert. And deep down the girl really was, especially when it came to comparing herself to others.

Minami was sitting at lunch one day across from her friend Yutaka, arguably the smallest girl in her class. They were eating quietly, overhearing a conversation lead by the small girl's boisterous cousin.

"But that's what makes an anime popular. Everyone loves breasts. Breasts are what make a woman, so they say. I guess that means you're all grown up, or are all girls in America like that, Patty-chan?" Konata said with a smile.

"Not all of us, Konata. Although they say, whoever 'they' are, that Americans develop faster. Something about hormones in the milk."

"Then Miyuki must drink American milk, right Yuki-chan?" Konata turned her head and looked at Miyuki, but glanced quickly at Kagami.

"Ah! Um, Izumi san…" The pink haired girl shrunk inwardly to try and hide her ample chest. "I don't…"

"Zip it!" Kagami yelled while landing her fist on Konata's head. "Can you _please_ have this conversation with your other otaku and quit harassing Miyuki? Come on, we've got to head out. Konata, you can come with us if you keep quiet."

"Ten-four, Kagami-sama!" Minami was watching out of the corner of her eye and overheard their conversation. Talking about breasts was a sore spot for Minami. As much as she seemingly didn't care about her lack of a bust size, deep down it was something that bothered her. She sometimes wondered when or even if she would develop. As their discussion seemed to break up, she looked at Miyuki out of the corner of her eye as the upper classman left. _Lucky_. She decided to steer the conversation towards herself and Yutaka before the other half of their foursome reassembled.

"How are you feeling today, Yutaka?"

"I'm good Iwasa…Minami-chan. I felt a little nauseous before from the car ride to school. My sister came by and it seems Konata-oneechan asked her to play a new car racing game before we left for school." The look on Yutaka's face as she reminisced told her how cousin Yui had been driving this morning.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Hiyori, as she and Patricia sat down.

"Yeah I'll be alright." Minami looked at the girl with concern before voicing her thoughts.

"If you're feeling ill, I can escort you to the nurse's office."

"I'll be alright, Minami-chan." Just then, Yutaka's head lit up and she looked at the girl across from her. "Oh, Minami-chan. I forgot to ask you. I think I left a box of motion sickness medicine at your house. Would you check for me?"

"Of course."

"Arigato, Minami-chan!" The girl said with a smile. Hiyori's eye glimmered with one could only call a strike of inspiration. Patricia noticed and smiled.

"Oh, Hiyorin, how has your doujin been coming?"

"Pretty good. I have this American character and am having trouble sketching some action shots with her…" Hiyori looked towards face and then below her face. "American physique." Minami and Yutaka both looked towards Patty. Minami had the same thought as before. _Lucky girl too._ Yutaka, not quite grasping the situation, was the first to speak.

"Oh, that reminds me. My cousin and her friends were talking about action shots or something, but I can't remember if I heard your voice in her room too, Hiyori-chan. They were talking about Americans as well, so maybe Patty-chan can explain. What's 'symmetrical docking'?" Patricia froze and Hiyori choked on her drink.

"Uh, hey we should put the desks back, class is about to start!"

The bell rang and the girls from their classes gathered at the school entrance. Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata and Miyuki were walking down the hall. Yutaka ran over to meet up with her cousin. "Konata-oneechan!" She slowed down in front of Konata, hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

"What is it Yu-chan?"

"Is Yui going to give us a ride home?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The small girl ran back to catch Minami before she met up with anyone. "Minami-chan! I'm heading home with my cousin. I'll have to get my medicine back from your house later."

"It's no problem. Do you need me to help walk you to the car? You look out of breath."

"Thanks Minami-chan! You're always so nice to me. Konata-oneechan says you're a knight in shining armor!" That thought made Minami feel happy, but made her blush at the same time.

"Thank you, Yutaka." After Minami walked Yutaka to the car, she headed toward the train to her house. Her other friends had dispersed so she headed to the station alone. This gave her time to think. She thought back to what Yutaka said. Having her be called a knight in shining armor had been a compliment from the smaller girl. And although the feeling was nice at the time, being called a knight was a thought that stayed in her head and pestered her. _I'm not a knight exactly. I'm a girl. It would just be nice if maybe I looked more like one._ The girl looked down at her chest, or lack thereof, and patted herself fruitlessly. She sighed as she walked toward the train station, deciding to stop at the nearby grocery store before heading home.

In the same neighborhood, Miyuki was nearing her house. She entered her house and set down her school things. As she checked her phone for messages, her mother approached. She said that she was going to go shopping and later drop by the grocery store on the way home.

"Is there anything you'd like, Miyuki-chan?"

"Ah, nothing comes to mind mother, but thank you."

"I'll be back in a while. See you later, Miyuki-chan." Miyuki's mother waved and headed out the door. Miyuki went upstairs for a while to tend to her homework.

It was just before sunset when Miyuki finished her homework. She sat down in an old comfortable chair, and began to read a light novel Kagami had recommended to her. After some time, nature called, and on the way back from the restroom, Miyuki went to open the windows. Upon looking out the front window, she saw her neighbor Minami walking towards the house. She smiled and walked to open the door.

"Hello Miyuki."

"Ah, good day Minami-chan." Miyuki turned and left the door open. For most people she might have asked what brought them by, or formally invite them in. But she had known Minami for so long that it was routine to let the girl in to take her shoes off before even asking why. Minami had been coming over for nearly as long as the two could remember.

"My mother asked me if you could loan a cup of sugar. It doesn't have to be right this second, she is going to bake something tomorrow."

"Borrowing a cup of sugar? Sounds like something out of an old American television show."

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yes, on that new foreign channel they have on our sattelite dish." Miyuki turned to walk toward the pantry and get out the sugar. Minami noticed how the girl walked, so graceful and proper. She knew that Miyuki was a rather, shall we say, curvaceous girl. Not even a woman, a girl. And though Minami was not begrudging at all, she was a little jealous. She looked with a blank expression for longer than she was expecting. "So what is you're mother planning on baking, Minami?" Miyuki spun around to look the girl in the eyes. Minami noticed her long hair flowing with every smooth motion she made, and how it suited her feminine curves. Her eyes glazed over as she was seemingly lost in thought. "Minami?"

"Huh?" The blue-eyed girl looked up to see her friend looking at her questioningly.

"Are you alright Minami-chan?"

"Y-yeah, Miyuki."

"Come now, I know you, Mi-na-min" Miyuki smiled as she poked the girl in the nose. The use of the nickname she used as a child made Minami feel less confident yet more protected.

"Alright. Can we talk in the other room?"

"Of course." Miyuki put the cup down and escorted the green-haired girl into the family room to sit down. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, if its okay with you, I have a favor to ask."

"Of course, anything Minami."

"Thanks. Okay. Um. Well, I'd like to ask you something kind of personal then. Actually maybe too personal. Is that alright Miyuki-chan?"

"Sure, Minamin" the girl smiled. Minami was a bit nervous, so she tensed her grip and swallowed. _Here goes nothing._

"Miyuki, what's it like to…look like a girl?" The pinkette leaned her head to the side in a way Konata would define as 'like an airhead.'

"I don't…um…what are you asking? I'm a little confused, Minami."

"I mean you're f-figure. Your hips, your eyes, your hair, even your breasts. What is it like to look like, you know, a real woman, with big boobs?" Miyuki blushed and was taken aback at her friend asking something so bold. Was she being vulgar?

"Um, Minami…" Miyuki's arms instinctually covered her chest. "Maybe you should head home now..." Panic covered Minami's face

"Oh, um. I'm so sorry Miyuki. I'm awful, I'll leave." The girl stood up and walked towards the door, her face turned white and her eyes looking like she was about to burst out crying.

"Wait, Minami. Wait!" Miyuki stood up and went for Minami, grabbing her wrist before she could touch the doorknob. "I…that sounded…please come here, please." Minami looked down and let Miyuki guide her back to the family room. The two sat down, Minami's face never looking up. Most people would see her face and think that it's her normal, relatively expressionless guise. But Miyuki knew her well enough to know that she was feeling really bad. "I'm sorry Minami. That sounded very rude. I suppose I was just a bit shocked. Why are you asking me that? Where did this come from?" The girl looked at the ground without reply. Miyuki stood up and sat next to her on the couch. The pinkette placed her hand on Minami's knee. "Please talk to me Minami."

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I shouldn't have upset you like that. Forget it, I'm awful."

"No, it's alright. Minami, we've known each other for a very long time. You can share anything with me. I mean that. Please tell me."

"O-okay. I wanted to know what its like for you to look like you do."

"...Where is this coming from Minami?"

"I don't know. There…there was this movie on. And it had these girls, and they were very mature, and proper…sort of like you I guess. And it showed their lives. Driving around, going to college, and getting to experiencing romance and everything. Getting to date. I started thinking how they looked like our age, but looked so different. I try not to care, but something I heard at school got to me." The gears in Miyuki's head turned, but nothing quite clicked yet. She recalled an earlier conversation at school, and ventured a guess.

"Ah, was it perhaps Izumi-san's conversation? You heard it?"

"Well that too actually." Minami looked down again, seemingly a little sad. "You know, everyone says I'm nice for talking care of Yutaka." Minami sighed and decided to tread a bit more carefully. "What do you think Miyuki?"

"I think it's very sweet and noble of you to care for another person like that so much. That girl thinks the world of you. That's not upsetting you, is it?"

"Oh, of course not. She's very sweet. In fact she called me her knight in shining armor."

"That's wonderful."

"But I don't want to be!" Miyuki was taken aback. "I mean…I'm not a knight. I'm a girl. But not like you are. You're a girl, Miyuki; anyone can tell. People look at you, but they just whisper about me. At least for you, people can see you're lady like. I've heard some people say I'm 'cool' but I think they find me unapproachable. Sometimes I'd rather be you, Miyuki. No one has any doubts about you in that way. I want to know what that's like. Looking like a 'woman'."

"Ah, that's it. Well Minami... I." Miyuki had to stop and think of how to phrase this. "Yes, I'm aware that there are boys...and some girls that do look at me and look at...them." Miyuki had a bashful expression, and looked down, but Minami looked irritated. "What?" Her expression softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miyuki. I was thinking that in spite of the attention, I'd rather be acknowledged for being a woman than ignored for not looking like one."

"Oh Minami, you are a woman."

"Yeah right."

"No you are. You're sweet, and sensitive, and anyone would be lucky to  
have a girl like you. You are a girl. Maybe others don't know you the way I do, as a wonderful, smart, loyal, caring girl."

"I doubt it. Except for what my mom says about my face, I don't even look feminine at all. Nothing like you. And I'm not resentful of you Miyuki; I don't hold anything against you. But it would be nice to have some redeeming quality in that aspect." The girl sighed. Miyuki's look softened visually as she truly felt for her friend, realizing this was an issue that was a big deal to her. "You know…every time I get my period I think, hey, this is it. I'm just a late bloomer. But...nothing." She frowned and looked down. Miyuki looked at her downtrodden expression but nothing came out. "I'm the tallest girl in my class and I'm as flat as the boys. I'm not wishing you ill will of course, but I'd love curves like yours. To at least once have someone look at my figure and not second-guess themselves. I'd like to know what those curves feel like. It would be nice to able to be like a girl in those commercials where I could slide my hands down my sides to my hips and be like 'yeah, all set.' I'd like to have breasts like yours or at least…any at all. I want to feel like a girl, look like a girl. I'm so sick of hearing about the word 'androgynous' again." As the girl looked down, a huge wave of guilt washed over Miyuki.

"Minamin…I'm sure…it'll happen for you."

"But at this point, it might not." She looked up into purple eyes. "I'm know I'm not being very selfless right now. I guess I'd just love to have breasts like yours. You really do look amazing, and it's not just your chest Miyuki. Your eyes and hips and legs and pretty face all say that you're a woman, and I'm just not. I'd like someday to be able to have breasts. I guess maybe I'll never know what it feels like." Miyuki watched as she saw her friend accept her fate. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry Minami, I remember you feeling this way quite a while ago, and I suppose maybe I wasn't being a good friend by simply assuming the feeling would resolve itself. I recall that this was something that upset you in the past."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying you Miyuki. Thanks for listening." Minami looked up at Miyuki and gave a feint smile. Miyuki had known this girl quite a long time. And as her good friend, she decided that she would do anything to make her feel better. She contemplated if there was something, anything she could do to cheer the girl up. She leaned back and pondered, putting her finger to her lips and looking out into space. _Let's see. She wants to feel like a woman. How it feels, how it feels…_ As her mind drifted into space, she tried to brainstorm as fast as she could. And of all the thoughts and ideas that entered her mind, her memory of what her friend Konata had rambled on about before had made her blush. Miyuki looked toward the front of the house and all around her, making sure her mom wasn't home.

"Minami, uh. I don't know if this might help or make you feel better but, um. Minami, you can be assured that I keep all of our secrets, right?"

"I assumed so, yes, Miyuki."

"Okay." She hesitated as she fidgeted on the couch beside her. "I've never done this but..." Miyuki looked around the room, leaning forward to look around the corner to be extra sure that no one heard her. She sighed heavily and blushed. "If you come over next week, since no one will be home...I…if it might help in some way…you could always, sort of…experience what it is you are craving by proxy. Ah." Miyuki pulled her glasses off to wipe them clean. "What I'm trying to say Minami is that….I'll let you touch my..my..my b,breasts. I-if you'd like to. Since you're curious. I've, um, read that curiosity is normal and should not be impeded upon in normal adolescent growth. I can at least let you know how it feels, by proxy. Please don't tell anyone, okay? Please. This is very important to me." Minami was taken quite aback.

"Wow Miyuki. Um." She sat shocked for a moment. "I know how this was very difficult for you. But I don't think I should. This is private and this issue seems important to you."

"Yes, but you are important to me too Minami. You're a wonderful friend. You are caring and loyal, and I can see why this issue was so hard for you to even bring up. So I'd like to do this for you." Minami looked down, blushing, and thinking about the thought of touching her best friend in that sort of way. It wouldn't change her own appearance, and if anything, might make her more jealous. Still, the idea entered her mind and it piqued her curiosity.

"Um. Well, okay. I'll think about it. I guess I'll be going and then touch you later. Ah! I-I mean see you later! I'll go now!" Minami stood up and walked quickly towards the door and back home frantically and not even thinking about how she had forgotten her shoes.

Later that night, Minami had a dream about her closest and oldest friend. It started off as enjoyable. She was at the beach, throwing the Frisbee to her dog. She chased her dog into the ocean and decided to enjoy the water herself. As she got in a bit deep, a wave knocked her down. When she stood up and wiped her eyes, she saw Miyuki standing next to her. She then noticed that the two girls were years younger. Miyuki swam to the shore towards ankle deep water, and then ran along the water. "Minami-chan, catch me!"

"Okay, Miyuki-oneechan!" The girls played for a while, causing Minami to smile as she slept. When Miyuki tripped and fell into the water, Minami fell right next to her. The two smiled at each other when they stood up, and Miyuki walked right up and kissed Minami on the lips.

"Huh?!" Minami woke up in a sweat, her face red as could be. "What?" She looked around in her dark room. She saw the clock. 2:37am. _Oh, it was just a dream. Thank goodness. Miyuki would never kiss me! We were like sisters back then! We ARE still like sisters almost. Besides, she would never waste her first kiss on me._ The thought of Miyuki kissing brought very unknown feelings to Minami. It made her uncomfortable and very jumpy. She thought about everyone who may have had looked at Miyuki in that way. _It would be awful if some selfish guy took her first kiss. I'd never let him live it down. I hope no one would ever hurt my Miyuki._ The usage of Minami calling Miyuki 'hers' passed right by her but it did put the image of her dream back in her head. Minami lay back down with her eyes open, replaying the dream over and over. The images clouded her mind as she lay there for over half an hour, unable to focus on anything else. Eventually she did begin to feel tired and rolled over to try and catch some Z's. She had barely fallen asleep when the memory of her dream's replay revealed a clue she hadn't noticed the first time. She jolted upright in an instant. _I kissed back? And I liked it?_

It was a Friday afternoon and Minami was walking towards Miyuki's house, nervous as she could be. The last few days had gone by with both girls avoiding each other, probably by coincidence, that or by fate. Minami found herself in front of her best friend's house with a mild headache, trying her best to keep cool. She walked up the steps with her face turning red, heart beating as fast as it could. The short dream she had replayed in her head for the last several days, taunting her. The idea of being physically close to Miyuki made her so nervous she felt almost ill. She sat in her house contemplating thought after thought of excuses to not go to Miyuki's house, but her mind kept telling her that every thought was an excuse and she would be ignoring a friend if she didn't go. Her dream kept her from wanting to go, but the idea of someone using Miyuki or stealing her first kiss made her irritated and defensive. She knocked on the door.

"Hello Minami, please come in."

"Thanks, Miyuki-san." Minami walked in with her head down.

"C-can I get you something to drink?" Minami heard her friend's voice crack. Knowing the other girl was nervous too made her feel just a little bit better.

"Ice water would be great, thank you."

A few moments later, both girls were sitting on the couch in the living room next to each other, hands on their knees, hot and nervous. The tension lasted for the greater part of a minute. Miyuki decided to break the silence first. "Uhm. If…if you're not feeling all right with this, it's quite all right for us not to do this."

"I am nervous Miyuki. I had this dream and…well never mind. But I….maybe I'm thinking about this too much. I mean it's not a big deal right? Is it? We've been friends for so long."

"That's right. It's no problem. We've showered together with our friends, and its normal. No big deal, right? But yes, this feels very different. Um. Let's try to relax first and have a simple, casual conversation. Why don't you tell me about your dream first?"

"Um." Minami gulped. "That…won't make either of us feel more relaxed."

"Is that so? It's quite alright if you don't want to share, but I am curious Minami."

"O-okay. Well, you and I were in it. Sort of like this. We were playing at the beach. Everything was fine until…"

"Until?"

"Until…we kissed." Minami turned the color of a rose as she looked at the floor. The girl was feeling so hot she nearly started to cry.

"We..we we…um…" Miyuki saw her friend on the verge of tears while at the same time tried to process the fact that her oldest friend had a dream about the two of them in a romantic scenario. The look of Minami upset overrode anything else. Nervous as she could be, Miyuki leaned over to embrace her friend.

"I'm sorry Miyuki! I don't know why I dreamt that. This whole situation is making me think of things I never thought of before. You're my best friend Miyuki, I don't want to do anything that's going to upset you. I get frustrated at times, being so quiet and…different. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Shh. It's alright Minami-chan. I won't do anything to hurt you. I care for you very much." Miyuki held the girl until she stopped crying and relaxed. "We don't have to do this if you don't want, alright?"

"Alright" the girl whispered. "Thanks Miyuki."

"You're welcome Minami. Lets just relax, okay?"

"Sure." Miyuki smiled and stood up. "I've got some biscotti mother picked up at the store the other day. I'm told these can make you feel better over almost anything." Miyuki walked over and returned a minute later with some tea and cookies.

The two talked for a while about things, laughing and smiling.

"Ah, but it only smells at night?"

"Not during the last holidays though."

"I see." Miyuki stood up and began to fan herself off. "I'm going to turn on the fan. Minami are you alright?"

"A little warm, yes." Miyuki turned on an overhead fan and picked up two handheld fans, giving one to Minami. The two sat down, fanning themselves, immediately feeling better.

"It certainly helps." Miyuki pulled on her shirt, fanning down it, and with her eyes closed, pulled her shirt up a little to fan herself. Minami happened to look over at just that moment, immediately feeling anxious at the bare midriff of the older girl. Miyuki looked over at Minami, thinking nothing of relaxing around the girl she had known for so long. But the look on the mint-haired girl's face reminded Miyuki of what they had talked about.

"Minami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still feel the way you did last week? It's still bothering you?" She glanced down at her chest momentarily. Minami sighed lightly.

"Yeah. I know it shouldn't bother me, and I'm sorry but when I see girls like Patricia-san…and you, I get jealous." Miyuki smiled softly.

"Come with me." Miyuki stood up and took Minami by the hand, leading her to her bedroom. As soon as Minami felt Miyuki's hand grasp her own, her temperature rose and she felt very anxious, knowing what might still be soon to come.

"Minami-chan. I'm sorry you are not happy with your appearance. If it makes you feel any better, I think you are slender and pretty and I for one wouldn't want you any other way." The pinkette smiled. She locked the door, turned and suddenly felt nervous. "You do mean a lot to me, Minami-chan. So. I, I did mean what I said. I still feel that it's too early to ignore the possibility but…I've done some more research about…this. They say that curiosity is normal and simply learning more about the topic through experience can relieve anxiety. So if you'd like to know how it feels…you may explore on me how you would like to explore yourself if you had what you perceive to be your ideal aesthetic figure."

"Miyuki, you're always so thorough you know?" The green haired girl smiled.

"Ah, I've been told before, yes. Well, um…" Miyuki turned red as she started to undress in front of her longtime friend. Minami immediately deadpanned and widened her eyes. There, not five feet in front of her, her friend Miyuki was undressing. She had lifted the top of her school uniform over her head and reached around her back to unclasp her bra. Minami turned red and looked away as she inhaled sharply. This sound got Miyuki's attention. She turned to look at her friend and saw her almost sickly face. Miyuki sat down on her bed next to Minami.

"Minami? Minamiiiin? Please look at me." The girl closed her eyes and slowly turned her head toward her friend. Reluctantly she opened her eyes. The pink haired girl smiled at her with a beautiful smile. As if she made it just to cheer her up. The pinkette raised her hand to the girl's face. She slid her hands down the side of the girl's face. "Relax. There's nothing to be scared of." Minami smiled as looked at Miyuki. "Go ahead." The girl looked down to see her friend in only her bra. As she looked Miyuki reached around and unclasped her bra. She let the cups slide down her breasts and Minami's eyes went wide immediately as she saw her best friend's breasts right in front of her. Minami had only one thought. _WOW._

"Ah, uhhhh…" Minami could only stare in awe. Her breasts were perfect in shape. There were no tan lines, meaning either Miyuki didn't go out in the sun as much as everyone thought, or perhaps she was sunbathing on her patio without the need for a bathing suit. She gazed at the size of her breasts, taking it all in. She stared at the girl's nipples; a warm shade of light pink, and a little tip that protruded like a small eraser on a pencil. They were perky, at least that was the word Minami would use. They pointed forward and just a hair upward, and swayed just enough when Miyuki torqued herself to lay her bra on her bed. The slight motion made Minami wonder how soft they were. Miyuki noticed her intent stare. So, she grabbed the girl's hand gently, and very gently pressed her palm into Miyuki's nipple. The initial contact shot a nerve of pure heat right down the younger girl's spine as her heart sped up and she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. Miyuki curved her hand to very gently wrap the girl's fingers over her breast so that she could feel its weight, feel how squishy it is, feel how soft the skin felt on her fingers.

"Please be gentle, Minami. They are very, um, sensitive."

"M..Miyuki. Um. W…wow." Minami gulped audibly and decided to squeeze her hand just a little. The feeling was exquisite. She squeezed gently on her fingertips, feeling how firm Miyuki's breast was. She immediately reached her hand up to grab the other one. With one motion, she squeezed and lifted Miyuki's breasts, feeling the softness in her hands. Miyuki closed her eyes and mumbled incoherently. "Miyuki? What is it?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but ended up moaning slowly and loudly. Both girls' eyes opened wide as they looked at each other. Miyuki embarrassed, and Minami engrossed.

"Ah! Minami I'mmmm sssssorry."

"Miyuki. Um...I guess…you enjoyed that, huh?" Miyuki closed her eyes tightly and bit the side of her lip.

"Un huh." Minami looked at the embarrassed girl's face, hoping for any more response. She turned her head and sheepishly opened her eyes, unable to say a word.

"Ah. Sorry Miyuki. We can stop."

"N-no, its okay. I'll be better controlled now."

"Miyuki. Does it…" Minami closed her eyes and swallowed hard, realizing the rhetorical question she was about to ask. "Does feel good when someone touches them?"

"I've never let anyone else do this Minami. But…yes I suppose so." Miyuki was now looking down, feeling rather embarrassed that she couldn't keep her composure. The whole situation was making Minami's head spin. Still, the feeling remained clear in her mind, or rather, the shock did.

"Uh. Could I…touch them again? I mean I don't want to…"

"Okay." Miyuki closed her eyes. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep my eyes closed. Please take your time…Minamin." Miyuki said with her voice trembling as if she were on the verge of pain. Minami sat there at a crossroads of curiosity and the friendship of her friend.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any harm."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright." Minami slowly placed her hands on Miyuki's breasts, cupping them gently and as she thought, the electricity returned. She squeezed them just a little, not so much as to startle her friend. She whispered as quietly as she could. "Wow. They feel great." Minami was so engrossed in the feeling that she failed to notice Miyuki's face turning even redder and the girl's breath hitching in her throat. Minami continued to gently massage the girl's breasts, clearly enjoying herself now, when Miyuki squeezed her eyes tight, arched her back and let out a very prominent, lengthy moan. The sound floored Minami, almost frightening her.

"Minami, please continue." Minami was frozen. Her mind was drawing a total blank, not quite sure what to do. "Please." Her mind however did hear that last 'please' and she looked up, gazing into Miyuki's eyes. Miyuki, with her eyes closed tightly, had a look of apprehension and yearning, so Minami squeezed the girl's breasts again.

Miyuki felt her body shudder. The butterflies in her stomach, the shuddering of her eyelids, the quivering of her lips…her body felt like it was melting. She could feel herself lean forward every time Minami squeezed the slightest bit. She continued for a while, her body responding on its own and her excitement growing with every sound the pinkette made. After a moment, Miyuki's body shook and she leaned back and opened her eyes, moaning loudly.

"Hold on Minami. I need to catch my breath." Miyuki leaned forward, her hands now on her knees as Minami watched the girl breathing heavily, her breasts heaving up and down with a sheen of sweat on her forehead, gluing her hair to it. The whole image made Minami feel apprehensive but very intrigued. Her only thought was that Miyuki looked beautiful.

"Are you feeling better Miyuki?"

"Yes I am now, thanks. Ah. Wow." Miyuki opened her eyes and looked right at Minami. The green haired girl smiled faintly.

"Thank you Miyuki."

"Minami? Um, would…would it be alright if I um…" the pinkette looked down bashfully toward Minami's chest.

"Ah." Minami's face turned red from the idea, but more the embarrassment. "But Miyuki, mine..."

"It's alright Minami. Its only me." The girl whispered back as quietly as she could.

"Okay Miyuki." Minami paused, rethinking everything before deciding that it was only fair that she let Miyuki reciprocate. The girl wrapped her arms around the bottom of her shirt and in one motion, pulled it over her head, revealing the lack of a bra as well as the contents to fill one. "I know…"

"Shhh. It's alright." Miyuki reached forward gently, brushing her finger's against Minami's chest. As she made contact, Minami's face turned beet red and she leaned backward.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I…" She looked the girl in the eyes with anxiety. But not a fear, more a discomfort, one Miyuki felt she could remedy.

"Here." Miyuki stood up and walked around the girl who was now nearly sweating. She sat on the bed behind the girl, wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled the girl against her chest from behind. The feeling of Miyuki's breasts on the thin girl's back overwhelmed her and she shuddered herself. "Close your eyes." Minami complied and tried to relax, knowing Miyuki would never hurt her. She suddenly felt a warmth on her chest as Miyuki placed her palms over the mint haired girl's chest. She squeezed lightly, letting the warmth of her hands absorb into Minami's chest. The mint haired girl breathed heavily at first, still nervous about letting anyone, even her closest friend, get this close with her. Miyuki continued for a few moments until the girl relaxed, both of them reveling in the closeness and excitement. Her fingers traced around until she felt Minami's nipples in her fingers and began to play with them ever so gently. She trembled at first but after a moment relaxed and let Miyuki tease her.

The girls ended up looking at each other, both red in the face. As they both held their breath for a moment, unsure of what to make of what just happened, they heard the front door unlock and open. Their eyes opened wide as Miyuki sprang off of Minami. "Ah, we…we we need to get dressed!" she whispered as loudly as she could.

Yukari spoke from the front door. "Miyuki, are you home?" Miyuki turned towards the door and spoke loudly.

"Ah, yes. Be right there." They both heard her mother walking up the stairs.

"I found something for you at the store." Minami threw Miyuki's bra and shirt at her as she practically jumped over the bed to grab her own.

"Ah, that's wonderful mother." The girls frantically threw their clothes on, yanking their shirts down as Yukari walked up the stairs. The two were about finished as they looked at each other, hearts still racing.

"Miyuki…um…"

"No one knows about this, right? No one."

"Right." The girls heard the floor creak as they finished pulling their shirts down. The two were just adjusting their shirts right before she opened the door. She opened her mouth to speak but Minami pre-empted her.

"Hi Yukari-chan! Ah, Miyuki, look at the time." Minami stood up, tapping her wrist where she had no watch. "I told my mom I would help her with something and I'm late."

"Oh, hello Minami-chan. Does this mean you wouldn't like to stay for dinner? I got one of Miyuki's favorite dishes." She opened the bag she was carrying and looked down into it. Minami took the opportunity to quickly walk toward the doorway around Yukari as she absent-mindedly walked in. Minami turned to look back toward her best friend. Miyuki smiled bashfully at Minami who tried her best to not blush any more than she already was.

"See you later, Minami-chan." Minami considered blowing a kiss, but with Miyuki's mom in the room she would only risk a smile. It was a very subtle smile, but enough that Miyuki saw it. "Bye Takara-san, b-bye Miyuki," Miyuki's mom turned to say goodbye herself, but Minami had already turned and walked out the door. She saw the girl walk down the hallway, confused about the young lady's appearance. _Oh my, Minami's shirt is on backwards_. Yukari contemplated for a moment, before turning to Miyuki to talk. She opened her mouth, but then it clicked in her mind and she looked down at her daughter, looking at her constrained chest. "Oh, wait. Miyuki, is that Minami's shirt you're wearing?"


End file.
